Republic of China Armed Forces
The? Republic of China Armed Forces, sometimes called the? Taiwanese Military, was originally known as the National Revolutionary Army under Chiang Kai-shek and Sun Yat-sen that formed the Republic of China. In 1947 the Kuomintang Constitution began the Republic of China, so the name was formalized as the Republic of China Armed Forces. It combatted the People's Liberation Army throughout the Chinese Civil War and after the retreat to Taiwan it began operations out of Taipei. It is now one of the most advanced Asian militaries, with a well-trained and impressive military consisting of enlisted and conscripts with a strong officer corps. The contemporary focus of the Republic of China Armed Forces is to protect Taiwan from Mainland attempts to seize the island for the People's Republic of China; therefore being tasked to resist a Communist incursion across the strait. The military consists of the Republic of China Army, Republic of China Navy, Republic of China Military Police and Republic of China Air Force. National Revolutionary Army The National Revolutionary Army was the military established by Chiang Kai-shek to unify China in the Warlord Era to form a unified republic in the vision of Sun Yat-sen. The military scored multiple successes after large battles with various warlord cliques, along with compromising and striking deals with others. The National Revolutionary Army was led by a corps of well-trained and well-educated officers that attended the Whampoa Military Academy under Chiang Kai-shek, forming the Whampoa Clique of Kuomintang military elitists.? The National Revolutionary Army was the Republic of China's early armed forces, and engaged the warlords as well as Imperial Japanese Army during the Second Sino-Japanese War which became a part of World War 2. After all of this, with 90% of the Second World War's casualties in China, the Communists had laid in wait and struck back. The National Revolutionary Army soon became known as the Republic of China Armed forces, and the retreat to Taiwan led to it's consolidation there and modernization. Republic of China Army The Republic of China Army had it's roots in the National Revolutionary Army, but over-all developed as a formalization of it after the drafting of a new constitution in the late 1940s.? The Republic of China Army was formed as the new military after the retreat to Taiwan, and began a period of modernization under Chiang Kai-shek and then his reformist son Chiang Ching-kuo. Later politicians developed the Army under the Kuomintang and to a lesser extent their rivals the Democratic People's Party.? The Republic of China Army is now premierly trained to defend Taiwan and it's surrounding islands from an invasion from the People's Liberation Army in an attempt to finalize the long undecided Chinese Civil War. The Army is modernized and highly technological, with dedicated infantry, armor, and artillery consisting of enlisted and conscripts under officers of high caliber. Republic of China Navy The Republic of China Navy was developed after the Republic of China retreated to Taiwan towards of the end of engagements in the Chinese Civil War. It was heavily modernized and developed with the primary objective of maintaining competetive military power to protect the Taiwan Strait from a possible communist mainland invasion from the People's Republic of China. The Navy is dedicated, well-trained, and well-equipped. The military has come along a long way in becoming independent in development alongside benefiting from foreign aid from longtime or partial allies and trading partners.? Republic of China Air Force The Republic of China Air Force is a premier developing wing of the Republic of China Armed Forces. Due to the primary objective being protection from a possible communist invasion, in modern times the Air Force has gained prominence and necessity for defense of Taiwan and the surrounding lands controlled by the Republic of China. The Air Force has become proficient and highly technological in stature. Well-trained and well-equipped the Air Force has been highly developed.